What hurts the most
by BrokenFreak
Summary: After the loss of her friend Carey and her exboyfriend dating her Best friend.Jamie realizes there isnt much left to live for. But will a run in with an old friend change the way she thinks before its to late? CM PunkXOcDISCONTINUED FOR LACK OF IDEAS
1. Chapter 1

**1- Another day of the same thing **

"1...2...3"Another match is over and my losing streak continues, My CMP arm band wrapped tightly around my arm in memory of my good friend Carey Mira Porte, Ever since the day she died, Everything has gone wrong..

I walked down the hallway of the WWE HQ, Many of the superstars and Divas gave me a pat on the back and a sad look as I walked by. Some even gave me a quick "sorry Jamie" as I paced by them slowly.

"Jamie, wait up" the familiar feline voice called" Jamie!!"  
The young ligeress put a paw on my shoulder lightly and looked at me with a sad look in her yellow eyes

'Jamie, that another loss" she sad calmly with a hint of worry" that makes what, six now..."

"I don't care..." I whispered, shoving my hands in my pockets, rattling around my keys and letting the Navy blue bangs cover half my face.

"Jamie, You've changed" She said softly in the nicest tone she could conger up" Ever since..."

"Ever since what...?"I cut in looking up at her, exposing my tearful ice blue eyes" ever since Carey died, and Jeff left me"

"Jamie..." she began

"Forget it Sasha, you-You just don't understand" I cried running as fast as I could down the twisting corridors of WWE HQ, Avoiding everyone and the friends I thought I had.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXLaterXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I ran into my room, and sat down on my bed looking at a picture of Jeff Carey and I in the photo booth at the movies

"Its just not fair" I cried to myself" How and why did all this sadness happed, Why me"

I put the picture down beside my bed and pulled the silk black sheets back. I slid my legs underneath and pulled the blanket until it covered my whole body up to my chin. Slowly I cried myself to sleep, and I survived another day of the same thing.


	2. The Truth hurts

**The truth hurts**

"I stared down at the bloody mess in front of me, the pool of black blood forming around it, I walked nearer to it, and when I realized who it was I screamed in shock, my best friend Carey was dead

"Ahhh" I moaned as I woke up in a cold sweat, I broke into tears and wiped them away quickly. I stood up on shaky knees and walked over to the bathroom. Quickly I splashed ice cold water on my face washing any memory of sadness I felt from the day before

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I whimpered looking into my dresser drawer and spotting my black jean kapres and black stockings. I pulled them out and opened my other drawer r and pulled out a black tee with a skull in the center. I changed into them and applied my thick layer of eyeliner and mascara to my eyes and slid on a layer of Vanilla flavored lip gloss that made my lips shine. I walked out of my room and let my hair cover one half of my face, Lip ring and all.

I shoved my hands deep inside my pockets and pulled out my skull arm warmers. I pulled them on quickly and put on some skull earrings. After all this was done I shoved my hands back into my pockets and searched for my black iPod. After walking quietly down the hallway I looked up and realized a familiar face walking towards me, I stuck my headphones in my ears and looked at the ground.

"Jamie..." the purple haired girl said nudging my shoulder with hers" I'm sorry about your match last night and whatnot"  
"It's alright Caria" I said playing with the pack of gum I had in my pocket

I looked down to the ground and fixed my glasses 

"Alright, I'm here to tell you about Jeff" She said looking at me with her ice-blue eyes 

"W-What did...Did something happen to him..?" I whimpered trying to hide the sadness in my voice 

"Well, Jamie, me and him, were together" She said in a cold and low tone that was almost to quiet for me to hear.

At that moment it felt as if the world had began to crumble on top of me, as it my heart had been ripped out of my chest and had been trampled on. "o-Oh" I stuttered

"I-I hope you don't mind" She said in a misleading voice

"What do you mean...Of course I mind?" I cried as tears bubbled in my eyes" My fucking best friend is dating my Ex" 

"Jamie -I: She began in a hushed tone 

"Don't say a word Caria: I yelled in a voice riddened with sadness" Just go: 

"But Jamie" She tried to say again placing a slender hand on my shoulder 

"Don't touch me" I yelled slapping the bleach blonde's hand of my shoulder" Just leave me alone" 

"Jamie" 

"JUST GO" I cried trying to hide my pain.

I stood as still as I could as she walked down the hallway, but as soon as she was out of my sight, I fell to my knees and broke down. Tears flowed down my cheeks leaving those familiar black lines.


End file.
